Creciendo con la Tentación
by Anabella Basauri
Summary: Cuando Nessie ya es grande, Jacob debe aguantar la tentación de hacerla suya. ¿Podrá? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Jacob POV

Renesmee corría libre por el bosque, aparenta tener la edad de 15 años, una larga cabellera, hermosos ojos cafés y una sonrisa que puede detener a todo el universo, ella me considera su mejor amigo, no sabe que estoy imprimado en ella, no sabe las ansias con las que espero que cumpla mayoría de edad para decirle. La cuidaba y protegía con mi vida, no podía imaginar mi vida lejos de ella. Ella estaba vestida deportivamente, muy seguido salíamos a pasear al bosque..

- Jake, ¿ crees que crezca mucho de aquí a 1 mes? -dijo en tono de suprema duda

- Un poco, puede ser, estarás mas alta que yo - le constenté con voz de burla

- Ja Ja Ja , muy simpático amigo..

Amigo, Amigo.. que día dejará de llamarme amigo, pensé hacia mis adentros, aún tenía 15 años, pero yo ya la veía como una mujer, era madura, inteligente, tenía muchos temas de conversación, sabía vestirse bien y siempre estaba feliz , nessie no dejaba de impresionarme cada día más.

- irás de compras con puntito? digo.. Alice?

- si, pero en verdad, jake..me gustaría ir más contigo que con tía Al , quiero que salgamos, nunca hemos salido a pasear estando totalmente solos, sin manada, sin vampiros.. solos tu y yo

Sus palabras me llegaron mucho, ¿ella había dicho.. solos tu y yo? era increíble, al parecer las cosas estaban cambiando, favorablemente.

- EEHH... - dije como estúpido

- Por favor Jake, si si ? - hizo una cara de puchero y me dieron enormes ganas de abrazarla

- Claro, si quieres ahora mismo

- Buena idea, gracias Jake eres el mejor- dijo muy alegre y dandome un beso en la mejilla, corrió hacia su casa para prepararse, a los pocos minutos salió. Salió vestida maravillosamente, no se que como se había alisado su largo pelo tan rápido, era la primera vez que lo llevaba liso, siempre estaba con esos rulos con los cuales yo jugaba enrollándolos en mis dedos y luego los soltaba como un resorte, se veía perfecta como siempre.

EN LA TIENDA..

- Crees que me queda bien esta polera? - me preguntaba mi pequeña cada 5 minutos, podría estar viendola salir con diferente ropa todo el día , yo jamás me aburriría.

-¿Estas aburrido? todo todo que me pongo dices que me queda bien, pero en fin.. ya me decidí

Nessie estaba con un vestido que quería comprarse, no pude evitar mirar sus piernas, ella realmente era la perfección total.

- Claro que no estoy aburrido pequeña.. pero no puedo mentir, todo calza justo en ti.. -logré que se sonrojara

Después caminamos hacia la salida de una de las tiendas, le pregunté si tenía hambre, al verla con tan perfecta figura, nadie sospechaba que era muy hambrienta y que no cuidaba su alimentación

- MM.. compremos helado, ¿ si ? - dijo con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro

- Claro, todo lo que quieras lo tendrás.

RENEESME POV

Tomé la mano de Jake y fuimos corriendo hacia donde vendían helados, debíamos controlar las velocidades para no parecer anormales, enseguida sentí el calor de su piel, capaz de derretir todo un iceberg si el quisiera.. y esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, lamentablemente él aún me veía como una niña, no podía esperar el momento en que mi mejor amigo me mirara con otros ojos.

- Que sabor quiere señorita? -dijo el hermoso moreno con voz de chiste

- De Lúcuma cabellero - respondí con la misma voz que el, siempre jugábamos con los cambios de voz, produciendo risas entre ambos

Jake fue a comprar mientras lo espere en las mesas que estaban al aire libre, aproveche de echar un vistazo a mi cara, saqué el espejo y me aplique algo de rubor, ya que mi piel era lo suficientemente blanca como para parecer enferma o deshidratada, mi cabello estaba en orden.

-Bella dama, Usted ordeno un delicioso helado de lúcuma? - llego haciendo malabares para evitar que se le cayeran los enormes vasos de abundante helado, no pude evitar reír de tan chistosa escena.

- Por supuesto, tome asiento conmigo - respondí con una gran carcajada

- Uff.. gracias al cielo no se me cayeron los helados ness..

- Cierto, definitivamente jamás te lo hubiese perdonado bruto Jajajaja

Comenzamos a comer, sin decir ninguna palabra, disfrutábamos del hermoso día y de pequeñas oleadas del viento que refrescaba el caluroso día.

- Jake, tienes helado en tu cara jaja, debes aprender a comer -dije de manera divertida

- En que parte tengo helado?

Sin pensarlo, se quite el helado que tenía en su cara con mi boca, fue como un beso con un poco de succión para quitar el helado. Jake no se movió, quedó mirandome sin decir ninguna palabra, quizás no debí haber echo eso.. me sentí avergonzada

- Perdón - le hable con voz baja

- No, No.. para nada, de echo.. me agradó, gracias nessie, de echo creo que me mancharé mas seguido - me guiño un ojo

Tuve una imagen mental de Jake sin polera, tomando helad, con una parte de él en sus perfecto abdomen y yo retirando el helado con mi boca.. estaba perdiendo un poco el control muy rápido, moví un poco mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

- Nessie.. tienes helado en tu pera - al parecer esto se había convertido en un juego, un muy entretenido juego..

- Y que esperas? - mi corazón latía a mil por minuto

El guapo hombre que estaba cada vez más cerca de mi, se acerco a mi boca y succionó el helado que tenía, rozando un poco mis labios, sentí escalofríos, es lo más cercano que habíamos estado de un beso..

- Vaya, que roja te pusiste pequeña diablilla.. ¿ estas bien?

- Si Si, es que..

-Vamos dime ness, que pasa..

- Es lo más cerca que he estado con alguien, ¿ cuando crees que llegará mi primer beso ? ¿alguien me dará uno algun día?

Jake se acercó a mi y me beso dulcemente en los labios, fue lento, pausado y sobretodo mágico.. era el momento más feliz de mi vida hasta ahora, por fin Jake me besó, muchas veces me imaginé este momento pero fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé en tantos sueños.

- Te quiero mucho hermosa - me dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba

- yo también te quiero mucho, gracias

- yo te doy las gracias a ti, había estado esperando años por este momento

- igual yo jake, igual yo...

JAKE POV

No podía creerlo, había besado a Nessie y ella no me rechazó, pensé que se iba a alejar de mi, pero no lo hizo, siguió el ritmo del mejor beso de mi vida y luego nos abrazamos con mucho cariño y podría decir.. que con amor también. Si, yo la amaba y vivía por ella . Sentí mi temperatura corporal elevarse, sentí su cuerpo muy cerca mió y eso me causo sensaciones tan agradables que maldecía estar en un lugar público y no poder expresarme más, pero ella aún tenía 15 años , tenía un cuerpo desarrollado y yo la veía no solo con ojos de mejor amigo. Debía controlarme, y esperar a que ella cumpliera más edad si pensabamos dar un siguiente paso, sentí que mi amigo de la parte inferior de mi cuerpo se estaba descontrolando al sentir el contacto de mi piel con la de nessie.. tenía que alejarme de ella, ahora mismo.

- Debemos irnos Ness, se nos hará tarde y tus padres me matarán si nos demoramos más. - Nos tomamos de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados y fuimos camino a mi auto, por cierto.. Alice lo prestó, no le gustaba que Nessie anduviera en esa "moto suicida" .

La hermosa mujer a mi lado es perfecta, la miré de arriba a abajo y ella se sonrojó, urgentemente debía controlarme, repetía la edad de nessie en mi cabeza mil veces, 15, 15, 15, tiene 15 años.

Estábamos cerca de su casa y Nessie me dijo que me detuviera a un lado del camino desértico entre los arboles, le obedecí ya que insistió bastante.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, se acercó a mi y me besó.. esta vez fue un beso con un poco más de experiencia, no puede alejarme y la acerqué más a mi, sentí su estomago muy pegado al mio, acaricie su cabello, su espalda, haciendo que ella soltara una gran sonrisa nerviosa, creo que no sabía el problema en que nos estaba metiendo a ambos.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer - dijo con timidez nessie

Abrí los ojos como plato y le respondí.. - Solo Dime..

Lentamente me sacó la polera y volvió a besarme, era el momento de terminar con esto, no podía hacer esto con ella, era físicamente de mi misma estatura, tenía mente y actitudes de una mujer grande y madura pero no podíamos hacerlo, menos en un auto y en medio del bosque, no quería que nuestra primera vez fuese así.

Comenzó a besar mi abdomen, sentí una sensación de placer y mi miembro comenzó a despertar, nessie se dió cuenta y comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón de jeans.

-Nessie , Nessie... Detente no podemos hacer esto, no aquí..

- Entonces.. ¿ no me deseas? - puso cara de llanto

- No, nunca más me digas eso de nuevo, claro que si, pero si hacemos esto quiero que sea en otras circunstancias, te respeto mucho, te quiero más que mi propia vida, y no quiero causarte incomodidades.

Ness reflexionó rápidamente mis palabras, se despegó de mi y volvió a su asiento..

- Gracias Jake, de verdad eres increíble, Te quiero

- yo igual hermosa.

Seguimos camino a su casa, Edward estaba afuera de brazos cruzados, temí que hubiese escuchado nuestros pensamientos , ya que la distancia en donde nos encontró la pasión no era mucha.

- Sana y Salva- dije con una inocente sonrisa

- Más te valía lobo - dijo con tono amenazador pero a la vez simpático

Nessie lo saludo con alegría, y me invitó a pasar a su casa, solo estaba Emmet y Edward, los demás estaban de cazería, se sentía un buen ambiente, no era tenso como cuando esta Rosalie o Alice, aunque a pesar de todo me agradaban, eran las tías de mi razón de vivir, y les debía respeto. La dejé dentro de su casa y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, ella le había prometido a Emmet ir a darle una paliza jugando Béisbol.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasó un año, Nessie creció con rápidez , era el día en que cumplía la "imagén de tener.. " a ella no le agradaba que le dijeran cumpleaños, aparentaba tener 18, era una joven guapa con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Me invitó a su pequeña fiesta, mejor dicho.. reunión con su familia y amigos cercanos. Me pareció raro que me invitó más temprano que de costumbre, a las 6 PM, siempre Alice invitaba a las fiestas desde las 9 PM, en fin.. fui camino a su casa con un regalo en mis manos. pero quería darselo en privado, así que le tiré una piedra a su ventana.. ella asomó la cabeza y dijo que entrara por la puerta, al parecer mi plan de " entregar el regalo en privado" no iba a funcionar. Me di la vuelta y llegue a su puerta.. ella abrió con gran velocidad.

-Hola Jake

Quedé en blanco, Nessie estaba con un vestido rojo arriba de la rodilla, un escote que dejaba mucha piel para ver, y su cabello ondulado como a mi tanto me gustaba.

- Holaaaa - Repitió Nessie moviendo su mano arriba y abajo en frente de mis ojos para sacarme del trance en que estaba.

- Hola Ness, feliz cumpleaños, digo.. feliz imagen de tener -ambos sonreímos

- Adelante, eres mi invitado de honor - dijo cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Al entrar note un silencio, raro en la casa de los Cullen, ya que siempre se oían voces de todos, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Dónde están todos?

- Que pasó con tus invitados Nessie?

- Llegarán en 4 horas más Jake, y mi familia esta en Seattle comprando arreglos para la casa que se le ocurrieron a Alice en último momento, llegaran en un buen rato, creeme, tía Al los tendrá dando muchas vueltas por las tiendas. Quería estar a solas contigo

Resumí las ideas, Nessie y yo estábamos solos en su casa, teníamos 4 horas solo para nosotros, y ella planeo estar en privado conmigo.. era un buen pronóstico.

RENEESME POV

Jake me miro sorprendido y al mismo tiempo feliz al escucharme decir " quería estar a solas contigo" , me acerqué a él y lo besé, el aceptó mi beso, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, su temperatura estaba subiendo, él comenzó a besar mi cuello, sentí una protuberancia bajo su pantalón, y sonreí levemente, el también sonrió con timidez, yo estaba decidida, le demostraría a Jacob Black que era toda una mujer.

- Siéntate en el sillón - le ordené

- Como lo desees mi diosa - dijo con voz seductora

Luego me senté sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de Jake, lo besé frenéticamente acariciando su pelo y restregando nuestros puntos de placer, quité su polera y me lancé sobre su abdomen de dios griego, bese sus músculos, y sus marcados oblicuos, nos estábamos excitando cada vez más, esto era el paraíso..

Me alejé de él repentinamente y caminé hacía la escalera, Jake quedó con una cara que nunca había visto en él, una cara de sorpresa, de ansias y duda , todo al mismo tiempo.

- Jake.. vayamos a mi pieza

- Nessie, ¿ estas segura ?

- Claro que si guapo, te deseo, no te imaginas cuanto

Al subir la escalera Jake se detuvo en un escalón, tomó airé afirmándose de la baranda, parecía estar cansado, como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón.

- ¿Qué sucede Jake? ¿estás bien?

- Si amor, es que.. no se como decir esto sin sonar grosero, pero.. nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan excitado como ahora, lo puedo esperar para hacerte mía de una vez, y hacerte gritar de placer.

Dicho estas palabras, corrimos a velocidad de "fenómenos" a mi habitación, besó mis labios y lo que se vía de piel con mi ropa, me bajó el cierre haciendo que el vestido se deslizara por mi piel terminando en el el suelo, Jake me observo anonadado, quizás no esperaba que usara ropa interior tan diminuta como esa, era color rojo con encajes, y se abalanzó sobre mi, sacó mi sostén y besó mis pechos, uno por uno..

- Eres deliciosa - dijo con voz que no reconocí como suya

- Es injusto que yo tenga menos prendas que tu pillín.. - dije con cara de maldad

Le baje su pantalón y vi que llevaba boxers negros, perdí el control, sus piernas estaban perfectamente trabajadas y tenía un trasero mucho más firme de lo que yo pensaba, me mordí el labio a ver un gran bulto bajo sus boxers, ansiosa metí mi mano y saque su erecto miembro, era enorme, me lo había imaginado tantas veces, pero nunca pensé que midiera tanto.

- ¿ Que te parece? - hablo con picardía

- Apetitoso.. solo disfruta -dicho esto echo su cabeza hacía atrás y yo comencé mi trabajo.

Primero use mi mano, luego con timidez besé la punta y luego lo introduje por completo en mi boca, obviamente no cabía entero, pero cada vez entraba más, Jake comenzó a gemir sensualmente, aumente la velocidad, se volvió loco, y yo también, pase mi mano que estaba libre por su trasero, esto lo hizo perder el control, sentí que tenía ganas de venirse, pero el se alejo, no entendí.. ¿por qué lo hizo?

- Nessie, no quiero venirme en tu boca, no en nuestra primera vez, ambos somos vírgenes y no quiero hacerte pasar por eso ahora

- Si, lo entiendo Jake..

- Pero ahora.. es mi turno - dijo jake mordiéndose el labio y mirando con ojos de hambre.

Metió su mano bajo mis pantaletas, sentí que estaba en el mismo cielo, hacía círculos sobre mi interruptor de placer, saco sus manos de ahí y se llevo los dedos a la boca, esa imágen llevo mi control a la punta de un cerro.

- Que húmeda estas hermosa mía - dijo cuando saco los dedos de su boca para luego volverlos a meter entre sus labios para seguir probando ese nectar

- Aun no estoy totalmente desvestida Jake -el sensual moreno se deshizo de lo que quedaba de mi ropa interior

Me pusó con delicadeza en mi cama y me abrió de piernas, besó mis muslos y de apoco se fue acercando a mi punto débil, hasta que finalmente lo besó, era una sensación indescriptible, comenzó tímidamente pasando su lengua, me escuchó gemir y sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, introdujo su lengua entera y tuve que apretar las sabanas con mis manos para liberarme un poco, gritar no era suficiente. Su lengua cada vez iba más rápido, sentí que el climax llegaría muy pronto, pero no quería acabar dentro de la boca de Jake.

- Vamos Amor, quiero que te vengas para mi, estoy esperando -sus palabras me liquidaron y me vine al segundo, el se puso feliz y comenzó a limpiar con su lengua los estragos que él había provocado.

- Jake, quiero sentirte dentro , ahora

- No puedo esperar más Nessie, quiero hacerte mía de una vez.

Jake se puso sobre mi en la cama, afirmándose del respaldo para no asplastarme, tomó su miembro y lo puso en mi entrada, haciendo roces que me llevaron a la locura total, fue entrando lentamente hasta que topó con mi barrera interna, sentí un pequeño dolor y lo expresé en mi rostro.

- Amor, Amor.. estas bien te causé daño ? -comenzó a salirse pero lo detuve con mis piernas presionando su trasero

- No amor, todo esta orden, no te salgas por favor, esto es exquisito - mentí un poco, en verdad sentí un dolor grande, pero ya se había ido

Lo estimulé a que aumentara su velocidad en cada embestida que me hacía, cada vez más rápido, llegamos juntos al primer orgasmo, y nos dimos vuelta, yo quedé encima de él y comencé a cabalgarlo, puse mis manos en su marcado abdomen para afirmarse y luego le di besos que se detenían cuando alguno de los dos debía liberar un grito.

Así estuvimos un buen rato, nos cansamos, nunca antes nos habíamos cansado haciendo una actividad juntos, pero esta era la primera vez que hacíamos algo así, nuestra primera vez.. fue todo perfecto, al fin nuestros cuerpos se habían juntado haciéndose uno solo.

- Deberías irte ahora Jake, mi cumpleaños empieza en una hora y se supone que aún no llegas.

- Tienes razón Nessie, hicimos una travesura que nadie pude saber, aunque quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos -Jake se dirigió a la ventana para irse, se despidió de mi con un largo beso

-Te amo Reneesme Cullen, eres lo mejor importante en mi vida, y este ha sido y será el mejor día de mi existencia

- Yo también te amo Jacob Black, siempre has sido lo mejor en mi vida siempre te he amado y lo haré por toda la eternidad.

Dicho esto, salto y se perdió en el bosque, para luego volver en un rato a mi casa, me vestí, ordené mi pieza y prendí mi equipo de música, recordando como había sido hacer el amor con Jake, cada roce con mi piel, cada beso, cada caricia, estaban aún marcadas en mi cuerpo, a ese hombre le entregué mi corazón, mi vida y mi alma, y lo iba a amar para siempre...

**se acabó esta mini-historia! ojalá les haya gustado, cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, acuerdense de los reviews :D gracias y saludos a las que leen! **


End file.
